ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ixtab
Testimonials *Killed as a pup/nin with my ls mate as pld/dnc ... actually went smoother then killing the PH's *Just killed him with 75 NIN/DNC and 75 RDM/WHM without any problems. I'd assume that he is immune to both Silence and Dispel since neither of them landed. *I'd also speculate that there are two NM spawn points similar to Bugbear Strongman, one that can spawn on either floor. We didn't test this out seeing as it spawned after we killed the three plasma on the first floor. -- 00:06, 25 June 2008 (UTC) *Easily dispatched by: Galka SAM75/NIN37 and Hume♀ RDM75/WHM37, duo. NM has technically low HP, I managed to take out 80% of his HP with my two-hour. The NM hits like a brick compared to other ghosts. * THF75/NIN37 RDM70/BLM35 easy duo fight, easier than Pallas and Alky that are found in the same area. Resisted elemental seal silence. --Zanno * I solo Ixtab as 75BST/WHM. Just use bats and callbeast to take this NM down. Becareful with giants and dolls. I just hugged the wall and you should be fine. --Kaosis 18:41, 19 October 2008 (UTC) * Soloed by skilled Tarutaru PLD75/WHM37. Used standard endgame events straight-tanking gears & full build of Shield Skill, with the exception of using Joyeuse & Homam Corazza. Ate Tavnazian Taco. Ixtab seems to immune stun even for Shield Bash. When it does cast Ancient Magic, recommand the use of Rampart + Stoneskin + Bar Spell combo. Blink also works, but Blink is not 100% on blocking off attack or magic thus it can be dangerous & AM could just "leak" through. Ice Spikes from Ixtab posted the most challenge, so trying to keep up Barblizzara & Barparalyzra does help, & be ready to spam Paralyna. Other WHM's spells such as Erase, Poisona, Blindna & Regen were also heavily used. Overall a fight with only moderate difficulty, but an exciting fight nonetheless.-- 23:33, 21 November 2008 (UTC) *Killed by 75 SAM and 75 MNK *Killed by 75 THF/NIN + 75 WHM/NIN combo. Seemed incredibly easy, almost easier than the actual Phasma. --Ameliadycehart 01:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by a skilled semi-well geared SAM/DNC. Used a full evasion set, Soboro, Platinum Grip, and no food. Signet made a large difference for sure. Opened with a self-SC Fusion, (Sekkanoki, Gekko -> Kasha), which took off around 30% of its HP. Kept TP up for heals and erases, and used WSs only if I was in white HP with third eye up. Was a fairly easy fight, and if not for a couple of Gigas linking, it would have been even easier. The Stun on Platinum grip DID proc once or twice, so it's worth using. --Prothescar 23:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed by 75 PLD/DNC. Fight was a joke. Aventinus May 3, 2009 *Soloed as 75 BLU/NIN. Seems to be highly resistant to Head Butt stun (did stun once for about 2 seconds) but is dispelable by Blank Gaze. Started fight with TP and did Savage Blade + Disseverment Distortion skillchain which took him down to 55%. Make sure your HP is over 900 at all times, a Blizzaga III got through and hit for about 850 because of head butt stun resist (it did hit). --Biiji *Easy solo by 75 DNC/NIN. Used "Haste" samba, and haste gear to help with paralysis, stunned when using 'ga spells, otherwise no problem. --Crusher 28 Jan 2010 *Soloed THF75/NIN37 with NPC LV.55 Soothing Healer. Tough Fight, without forms or silence. Window? Anyone know how long the window is on this NM? Thanks. Meara 22:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Went 9 hours straight killing every Ghost because we got bored, still no pop >< --Sonicuk 03:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC) NM can spawn back to back on different floors after immediate death. PH is the third Phasma on either floor. Prismfang (talk) 19:47, November 26, 2015 (UTC)